1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicone resin sheet, a producing method thereof, an encapsulating sheet, and a light emitting diode device, to be specific, to a method for producing a silicone resin sheet, a silicone resin sheet obtained by the method, an encapsulating sheet made of the silicone resin sheet, and a light emitting diode device in which a light emitting diode element is encapsulated by the encapsulating sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known that a silicone resin sheet formed from a silicone resin (a silicone elastomer material) having an excellent light resistance and heat resistance into a sheet shape is used in various uses.
For example, a method in which after applying a mixture of an addition reaction curable type silicone gel material mainly composed of an organopolysiloxane and an addition reaction curable type silicone rubber material mainly composed of an organopolysiloxane onto a substrate in a sheet shape, the mixture is cured by heating at 150° C. for 5 minutes, so that a silicone gel sheet is produced has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-291232).